


File_4.mp3

by ozomin



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Studio Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozomin/pseuds/ozomin
Summary: Chanyeol tries to convince Yixing that vulnerable vocals are the best vocals.





	File_4.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: #52  
> To my prompter: I hope you like it!  
> and to my pcy happy belated birthday <33  
> enjoy!

Yixing plucks a key, replicates the note with a hum.

Chanyeol shifts a switch forward, glances up at the corresponding screen, and lets the bass in turn replicate the note, albeit a few octaves lower. It vibrates through the speakers. Chanyeol closes his eyes briefly, taking it in. Yixing nods his head in apparent satisfaction.

"Doesn't that sound better Chanyeol?" Yixing says sagely.

Chanyeol purses his lips, a dimple puckering the skin at the corner of his mouth. He concedes with grace.

He nods, "Ah, you're right Hyung," Chanyeol plays it again, an empty bass line running against a tripping hihat.

Chanyeol drums his index fingers in time against the desktop.

"Any words Hyung?" Chanyeol quips.

Yixing shuts his eyes in turn, shakes his head, "None yet." He looks down at his sheet of lined paper, bites his lip before scribbling down some ideas. "You?"

"Ah," Chanyeol sighs, "Not really," he stretches his lips in a broad smile, dimple peeking through once more on his cheek.

Yixing wants to poke it.

Instead Yixing shrugs both to shake the thought away and show how mutual the feeling is.

Yixing watches Chanyeol rub at his chin while his eyes scan the bare bones of a three minute and twelve second song on the screen in front of them. With no prompting he presses play.

Chanyeol closes his eyes again and makes his way through the newly adjusted version once more. He nods along. He opens his eyes then and stares intently at the screen, at each bar, at each arrangement.

Yixing pokes his cheek then and Chanyeol blinks back to him.

"Huh--Hyung?" Chanyeol shifts his gaze to Yixing who’s only got a rather blank stare in response.

Yixing taps his chin, glances up at the file: File_4.mp3, a save title and nothing more. Something innocuous that wouldn't turn up in any searches should it be leaked. Not that that's particularly pressing however. This is just a hobby of a song Chanyeol plans to release online.

"Didn't mean to distract you," Yixing nods, wholly as unconvincing as his actions have been.

Chanyeol pouts, "Maybe we could draw from real life?"

"What do you mean?" Yixing raises an eyebrow. "Be vague, be specific, anything."

"Something subversive. Visceral." Chanyeol waves his arms around attempting to encompass a whole concept seemingly floating in the air above him.

"Subversive?" Yixing squints, "That is vague, but I guess that's what I asked for," he fights the urge to laugh. But Chanyeol's cheeks go red anyway.

"Subversive in the way..." he drifts off clearly unable to find the right words to encompass his idea. He huffs in frustration, "I want people to feel good and dance when they listen to this song. I want them to -- that sounds unoriginal huh?" He stops himself with an exasperated whine. 

"We have to start somewhere right?" Yixing smiles, clearly seeking to encourage him more than anything. 

"I really like this bassline," Chanyeol comments playing the bassline alone. It thrums under the skin of Yixing's hands, through the veins across Chanyeol's knuckles. "We should start here if anywhere." 

Alone the beat is the dim lighting of the studio, it's Chanyeol's dark and focused eyes, the roll of Yixing's lean body if he were to dance, the glisten of sweat on the firm plane of his belly, the thick veins that disappear into his pants. 

"It sounds like you're trying to get people to do more than just dance," Yixing says chuckling, Chanyeol averts his eyes. 

"It's not like people don't fuck to songs like this," he tries to explain, as if Yixing didn't have a hand in the series of notes that dip so low, lower than the sweatpants on Chanyeol's hips, he'd be questioning if it didn't have ulterior motives already. 

"So, provocative?" Yixing tests, "you're lucky no one's recording your potty mouth this time," he pinches Chanyeol's cheek, it sobers Chanyeol immediately if only briefly, "silly," he mumbles in Chinese, even grins at Chanyeol for added effect. 

Chanyeol swats at Yixing's arm, "Shut up," he can see the struggle for a retort blooming in Chanyeol's eyes.

"Just write," Yixing pats his cheek thoughtfully. Chanyeol nods, grateful for the scapegoat.

He watches Chanyeol hum against the beat, mumbles of could be words and phrases slipping past his lips. Yixing joins in a moment later, gentle murmurs of Korean stitching back and forth with the established rhythm. The both of them searching for footholds in a stream slick mountain side. 

The song is playing on a low volume loop, just the verse cut, as they get a feel for it. Chanyeol's fallen rather quickly back into his cycle of hard staring while his lips move soundlessly this time with the additive of his scribble across a loose scrap of paper.

Yixing closes his eyes and lets the bare bones of the cut become his singular focus, he's always been a bit more vocal than visual when it came to coming up with lyrics. He starts with a hum that matches the melody before casually shifting to one that counters it. Within a full two loops of the song verse, Yixing's switched it to the fuller version complete with the chorus, he's got more of an idea for it anyway.

Yixing hums louder along with it this time, it's long and keening so easily lost in the bass if he let it. He repeats it each time the chorus comes along, gaining a better grasp and feel that hovers somewhere in the front of his throat.

He's cut off with a squeeze to his thigh. Yixing turns his head to find that he's the new source of focus from Chanyeol.

"Do that again Hyung," is all he says, this time turning up the volume before replaying it.

Hesitance flashes in Yixing's eyes but it's gone just as quick. Yixing sings the pieces he has, the words coming a little louder, enough so Chanyeol can shut his eyes and focus completely. 

Chanyeol's eyes flicker open, he stares up at the screen, repeats Yixing's addition an octave lower under his breath. After a moment, he perks up, eyes light and shining.

"I like that Hyung, it's really good," he reaches over squeezes Yixing once more, thick fingers curled around the bulk of Yixing's thigh.

"Provocative?" Yixing peeks an eye open, speaks with just the right amount of feigned naivety Chanyeol pouts. "Isn't that what we were going for?" 

Chanyeol's laugh is easy relief, "Yes Hyung," he smiles again, chooses that moment to close the gap between them. Yixing's lips are parted as if he'd been about to speak but instead Chanyeol's sucking his bottom lip between his own. Yixing falls into it seamlessly, his eyes falling shut as Chanyeol licks into his mouth.

He goes until he hears Yixing's choked breath, his panting punctuating his ears like a soft rhythm. He pulls away, just barely, as if he were afraid of being recorded, and says, "If you moaned a bit more genuinely, the chorus would sound that much better--"

"Too provocative," Yixing chides, tapping him on the nose. His lips are glossy with Chanyeol's spit. Chanyeol is about to argue, he's heard some of Yixing's demos on that USB he'd misplaced twice already, the one's that contain lyrics that may or may not concern late night sex and "being filled" when he hears Yixing's belly rumble. 

"Have you eaten?" 

The shake of Yixing's head has him immediately picking up his phone to order take out. Even when Yixing is insisting he isn't hungry, Chanyeol knows better. "I won't leave my Hyung hungry, especially when we're working hard," he says, as an aside before turning back to his phone and deciding on beef burgers and thick cut fries, surely salted, Yixing will complain, but he'll still eat it which is Chanyeol's goal at its core. 

The wait for the food is spent fooling around with the track beat while their minds are more preoccupied with hunger than lyrics. Chanyeol doubles up the bass beat, adds cymbals briefly before taking them away after realizing they aren't giving him his desired effect. Yixing hums counter melodies and half scribbles key notes while he records bits and pieces on his phone to revisit later.

Chanyeol has Yixing repeat his part of the chorus among perhaps alternative motives, knee bouncing restlessly as he begins to sing along an octave lower.

"I like the way that sounds Chanyeol," Yixing's eyes light up, "perhaps doubling up the voices can add some more depth?"

Chanyeol had never been able to deny Yixing much, "Alright, let's try that." He pulls the microphone closer to himself from between them, adjusts the spit guard to his liking before repeating himself. His lower tone is steady and almost intimidating. An unassuming current aggressive beneath the waves above Yixing's voice seems to ride. 

Chanyeol's clapping his hands down on his thighs and the desk top because it sounds so good. Yixing's grinning at him and figures it's a good place to pause to pick up the food out front that should be there any moment. 

The food is as greasy as anticipated, Yixing unwraps his burger with his finger tips, still manages a miniature half hearted scolding on salt content among Chanyeol's insistence to eat anyway.

"Hyung," Chanyeol's one note off from a full whine. "Just eat, you wouldn't want to misunderstand the goodwill of your junior would you?" he has the sense in him to smile a little. 

Yixing simply pouts before taking a bite dutifully, "What a good Hyung I am," he says after chewing.

"What a good Hyung you are," Chanyeol repeats grinning before he too starts inhaling a handful of fries. He pats Yixing's thigh once more. 

Too focused on the food in front of them, Chanyeol switches files on the screen in front of himself. Between messy bites of burger, he sways quite happily against impromptu karaoke instrumental tracks he recreated by ear. Chanyeol belts and grins with the flashes of cymbals and poppy embellishments, Yixing recognizes the song from the radio, it's one of their label mate's title tracks. 

Eventually he manages to rope Yixing into a more mellow duet, an older Chinese song, one where Yixing taps him on the lips to correct his pronunciation of the Chinese syllables, pokes gently at his bottom lip to make the consonant sound more full. 

Between being a tad stubborn about it and more willing to learn than anything, he kitten licks the pad of Yixing's finger. A harmless, but affectionate gesture that's rapidly eclipsed by the pleased look in his eyes. Yixing removes his finger and gives him a quick peck on the lips. 

Chanyeol preens like a kitten being groomed. He's twice as eager to return the affection than he is to learn the lyric. He presses back in close, sealing their mouths together. He doesn't know if both of them taste the little pin pricks of sharp salt on their lips but it doesn't deter either of them regardless. 

"What an obedient junior you are," Yixing says, he tries to sound wise, a teasing master. But instead sounds fully and thickly breathless. 

Chanyeol's answering smile is wide, teeth visible and eyes shining. Yixing pats him on the cheek. Even if Chanyeol asks him to repeat the sentence a bit slower so he can understand each piece of it, Yixing kisses him again for the apparent effort. 

Yixing pulls at Chanyeol's bottom lip with his teeth, pulls him back towards him when Chanyeol struggles to find balance from where he's awkwardly leaning between the chairs so they can meet in the middle. Chanyeol laughs when the bites hit just that side of painful. He worries it with his tongue when he pulls away to adjust and breathe. 

Yixing's quick to chase his lips, this time nudging his chair closer to lean over Chanyeol's lap to lick into his mouth. His hands braced on the cushion spots between Chanyeol's hips and the arm rests. 

There's never quite a good way to get situated comfortably. Chanyeol's grunting in frustration between messy wet kisses that make Yixing's breath heavier. 

With a half hearted grown, Chanyeol leans back to look into Yixing's face. "Hyung," he says, "this isn't gonna work--"

Yixing tilts his head, leans back into close, close enough to press his teeth into Chanyeol's earlobe. "how do you mean?" he sounds more concerned than suggestive.

Chanyeol still quirks his lip at Yixing, his dimple sticking out on his cheek. 

"Um," Chanyeol pouts, not immediately sure of his next move, but he does know he wants more of Yixing. 

With a tap at Yixing's arm to get him to move back into his own chair, Chanyeol slides down onto his knees and presses up between Yixing's legs to slot their lips back together. Yixing curls his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders and Chanyeol in turn, curls warm hands around the span of Yixing's thighs. He hums against Yixing's mouth. 

With a nip against Chanyeol's bottom lip, Yixing pulls away. The noise of frustration Chanyeol lets out makes Yixing laugh. 

"Maybe once we've made some progress--" he pauses to give Chanyeol a pointed look, "then perhaps I'll indulge you," Yixing bites his own lip like he's trying to convince himself just as much. "That is what we're here for." 

"I know," Chanyeol sticks out his bottom lip, "But--"

"But what?" 

"I want--" He tugs gently at the waistband of Yixing's sweatpants. Chanyeol shifts his head just that little bit to kiss right beneath Yixing's jaw. 

With a deep sigh Yixing nudges Chanyeol gently back to him with his nose so they can reconnect their lips. Chanyeol melts back into him with breath so deep it rumbles against Yixing's chest. 

Chanyeol inhales sharply through his nose, his breath already harsh when he pulls away to breathe, when he pushes up the fabric of Yixing's shirt to feel his skin. With a last peck to his lips, Chanyeol settles a bit further back on his knees to mouth at Yixing's belly. Yixing's belly is rather firm even in rest but still warm and soft, Chanyeol mouths his way down a sparse trail of hair to his pants. 

He tugs down the waist band with one hand while the other reaches inside. Yixing's breath is shallow above him. 

Chanyeol can feel Yixing's thighs tense when he nestles down, breathes slow and measured and hot against the still soft shaft of his cock. He licks up the shaft with the flat of his tongue, hums as he does. Chanyeol warms it with his mouth, swallows it down and stills the movement of his head. 

He breathes evenly through his nose, mouth snug and warm around Yixing's cock. With wide eyes reflecting the monitor screen and behind it the dimmed focus, he stares up at Yixing and makes a satisfied sound. 

Yixing's stomach muscles are still jumping, he exhales slowly through his mouth and blinks just a beat faster than Chanyeol is breathing. It only takes a minute of heaving in the stillness before Chanyeol's pulling back, clearly restless as usual. He goes until only the head is between his lips, he sucks on it, eyes fallen shut, one of his hands come around to circle the base of Yixing's cock. 

With strings of glossy spit connecting them both Chanyeol pulls fully away this time. He smiles up at Yixing and kisses his way down the shaft, warm toned with apparent veins rising from beneath tender skin. Chanyeol traces those with his tongue. 

"You like when I do that don't you?" He asks, tone tentative despite what he's doing. 

Yixing smiles back at him, runs his fingers through Chanyeol's hair, moves it away from his face. "Yes, you did great, I know you get impatient and you don't have to do it at all but--" 

"I want to," Chanyeol cuts in, "if it makes you feel good I want to try it,"

Yixing pats him on the head and laughs, "it's a bit too late to go back isn't it? Besides I do like what you're doing now too," 

With red cheeks Chanyeol's smile is both genuine and blinding, enough so Yixing squeezes his eyes closed out of embarrassment, toes curling in his shoes. 

Chanyeol takes the head back in, pink cock sliding past pink lips, he sucks in earnest. Groaning, low and full against the heavy weight of the shaft on his tongue. Yixing's eyes flutter open, mouth open, lips wet. 

With eyes struggling to focus on anything that isn't Chanyeol's mouth, Yixing watches Chanyeol's free hand stray between them to press his own palm to his own cock through his pants. 

He sinks down, farther each time he pulls back until Yixing is gasping, body bowed forward hands buried in Chanyeol's hair. Chanyeol's nose in turn nuzzling against the skin of Yixing's belly. 

He chokes briefly a moment later, pulls off to the spindles of spit connecting his lips to Yixing's cock and unceremoniously wipes them away, breaks them with the back of his hand. Chanyeol breathes sharply through his nose. Exhales through his mouth while Yixing pushes his bangs out of his eyes. 

"Chanyeol," Yixing is breathless. His mouth in a pout, "I was so close." 

"Fuck," Chanyeol murmurs. "We have time," he presses his lips together in the manner that makes his cheeks puff out a bit. 

Yixing spreads his palm across Chanyeol's scalp, soft strands beneath calloused fingers, Chanyeol leans into it, hums, whines when Yixing tightens his grip on his hair. He pushes his face closer, Yixing's cock heavy and slick on his cheek when he kisses the covered skin of his thigh then the small bit of skin revealed beneath the pulled down waistband. He tugs at both sides with his hands. 

Yixing bites his lip, "Will you indulge me then?" Chanyeol pauses his hands. 

"What is it?" He says as casually as anything, one of his hands stroking Yixing's cock slowly. 

Yixing taps Chanyeol's hand away with a smile and gestures for him to go back to his seat while he in turn scoots back into his, tucks his cock back inside his sweatpants. 

Chanyeol breathes in sharply through his nose, he's already begun to bounce his knee up and down, too restless to sit still. With an accidental shift of his hips to readjust he curses because the friction is too much right then. 

He presses his thighs together and looks up at Yixing who's scribbling away a mandarin hangul mess on his scrap of paper. 

The small whimper that bubbles out of him makes Yixing's hand pause above his paper. 

"Chanyeol?" He says still not looking at him, "can you make it ten more minutes?" Yixing says as easily as anything. It's then he scoots his chair a bit closer, nuzzles into Chanyeol's cheek with his nose. "I had an idea and I need to write as much as I can down before it's gone." 

Chanyeol makes a faint noise of agreement before settling back in his seat, if only to placate his own unsettled self, he holds onto the hand Yixing isn't using, curls their fingers together and squeezes his palm. Yixing returns the pressure, resumes his writing. 

He spends the next minute navigating the layers with his left hand, he almost deletes a portion on accident. After that he lets go of Yixing's hand to pull the set of head phones over his ear, he feels the loss of Yixing in the still ache of his cock. 

The voice of Yixing singing the chorus is a welcome distraction however. 

His voice is sweet and high, Chanyeol turns off his layer to hear Yixing alone. There's a moment towards the drop of the chorus where Yixing's voice strikes hard against the beat before going soft almost breathy almost and Chanyeol's feels his cock throb. 

While he's reminded of messy after practice sessions in his room and that one time Yixing moaned in his ear in the back of the tinted van, the recorded version of Yixing seems to be lacking some of the charm horny Yixing has. 

At this point, Chanyeol realizes he's listened to the bit on a loop more times than he cares to admit. He pauses and pulls the cans off his ears.

"If I knew that was your favorite part, I would have given you a few more options," Yixing murmurs, eyes still on the paper in front of him. He gestures up at the monitor where Chanyeol's activities were very brightly displayed.

Chanyeol puffs out his cheeks and slides their hands back together. Yixing gives his a squeeze before reaching past to grip Chanyeol's thigh. 

"I'm about done," Yixing's punctuating each word with the scribble of a character. He puts the pencil down. 

Chanyeol leans over, rests his head on Yixing's shoulder, "What is it?" 

"I already told you. They're the lyric ideas I had," Yixing says, picking up the paper and tapping Chanyeol's face with the flat side of it. 

Chanyeol takes it out of Yixing's hand, gives his jaw a quick kiss before straightening up to read it. 

Yixing's lyrics are a chamber mix of dim lit touches and thick want that manifests in unruly skin and soft fingers; trembling breathing and the smooth darkness.

Chanyeol's cock jumps in his pants and he's abruptly reminded of what they were in the middle of. 

"You want to record right now?" He gestures to the microphone between them. 

"Preferably,"

Chanyeol's setting it up when he gets the idea. He stops himself before he lets out a whine, instead he positions the microphone closer to Yixing and hands him the head phones. 

"Start whenever you're ready." Chanyeol smiles like Yixing doesn't see right through him, and sometimes he doesn't actually. But it would be foolish for Chanyeol to believe any otherwise in this situation.

Yixing slips one of the headphone cans over an ear and lets Chanyeol begin the recording. Yixing's falsetto is both delicate and biting, Chanyeol's watching both his lips and the monitor in equal measure. Manages as such as he slides back down to his knees. Yixing pauses the recording. Gives Chanyeol a curious look. 

"Please," Chanyeol does not hide the intentions in his voice this time. It comes out breathy and Yixing's mouth falls open just that bit, he licks his lips. The way Yixing nods, bares his throat and half lids his eyes. 

And so Yixing resumes the recording, voice still steady but Chanyeol can hear the heaviness in it, the choked breath and his own is taken away by how wonderful the lines sound now. Like Yixing is living the lyrics, each long note punctuated with Chanyeol's lips sliding down the head of his cock, each quick breath his thumb swiping through the gloss of precome and spit. 

Yixing's voice begins to shiver, his eyes gently shut and his hips pushing up into Chanyeol's hands. Instead of an inhale, Yixing's throat constricts around a blistering moan. 

Chanyeol bites back a curse, mouths against Yixing's belly and hopes all of that got recorded. 

Yixing's right in the middle of repeating an already wavering line when he breaks off with a, "--Chanyeol," he shuts his mouth and swallows. Yixing's cock is all but down Chanyeol's throat, his lips stretched obscenely around the thick of it.

He pulls off with a groan, "You sound good Hyung," Chanyeol says through reddened lips. He holds his mouth open. Waiting. "Hyung--" 

Yixing's peels back the headphones from his ears, places them on the desk and for the first time, touches himself, guides the head of his cock past Chanyeol's lips. His eyes fall shut as Yixing begins fucking his mouth, slow and rather shallow. Chanyeol's hands grip where Yixing's knees bend, fingers pressing into the fabric. 

"Chanyeol-ah," Yixing peeks an eye open, "you're doing so well." he says between a feeble gasp. 

Chanyeol basks in the praise, the resounding moan a hum against Yixing's cock. Yixing's pace falters and he sits back, leaving Chanyeol's mouth empty. He looks relaxed, spread out in Chanyeol's second office chair, expression slack, thighs spread, cock rosy.

"Do you have lube?" Yixing says, always succinct. 

Panic flashes through Chanyeol's eyes while he recalls if he has any. He sits back on his haunches, fully alert. 

"Hold on, I think I have some in the bathroom--" Chanyeol's already halfway out the door before he finishes. 

He comes back a moment later, a little breathless, but otherwise more pleased than anything because he did not think he had any. Chanyeol tosses the small bottle to Yixing in one moment and tugs off his shirt the next. 

It's then that Yixing stands, let's Chanyeol press him up against the desk, the edge pressing into his hip. Yixing smiles against Chanyeol's cheek before kissing him on the corner of the mouth. They kiss loosely and open, Yixing presses his fingers into Chanyeol's soft belly. He brushes and thumbs at the skin reverently, affectionately before he pulls the waistband of his sweatpants down to get his cock free. 

Chanyeol's cock is aching and heavy in Yixing's hand. A muted pink that shines with precome. Yixing strokes him and his knees almost buckle. He'd neglected himself for the better part of the afternoon and finally being touched is making his gut jump, he could come embarrassingly fast if Yixing keeps this up. 

It's then Yixing stops. Perhaps he sees the beads of sweat on Chanyeol's temple or the way he squeezes his eyes shut and bites his lip. 

Yixing leans in and tugs at Chanyeol's lip gently, pulls it between his own. Chanyeol lets out a shuddering exhale. 

In the next breath, Yixing's angled over the desk, back against Chanyeol's chest. Yixing's face is lit up by the screen monitor, he can hear the faint recording of his own more or less broken voice in the headphones, soft and probably not viable in the long run, breaking up Chanyeol's heaving breaths. 

Chanyeol slides his hands beneath Yixing's shirt, runs his own calloused fingers down each bump of his spine, the smooth curve of his back. He taps at Yixing's shoulder for him to hand over the lube. Chanyeol kisses him behind the ear before twisting the cap open. With his left hand he goes beneath the waistband of Yixing's sweatpants, not yet bothering to push them out of the way. 

He slips a finger down between his cheeks, Yixing can feel him smear the lube against his rim before his finger begins to push inside. Chanyeol kisses any skin he can reach, even stills his hand until Yixing lets out a slow breath, an exhale that Chanyeol kisses out of him even at the uncomfortable angle. 

Chanyeol goes until Yixing starts asking for more. Until he breathes out a "please," so rigid it breaks before it leaves his lips. He adds the second right in against the first and Yixing chokes on the air as if Chanyeol's hands were around his throat instead. 

By the time he adds the third, Yixing's murmuring curses through his teeth while Chanyeol breathes hot against his shoulder, little shift of his cock against Yixing's hip when he can't help it. 

"Chanyeol--" Yixing's voice is low, maintains an ease, an affection that makes Chanyeol wrap around his waist with his free arm to hold him close. "--I want--" he says, pushing his hips back against Chanyeol's fingers when words otherwise fail him. 

Chanyeol nearly forgets he'd stuffed a condom in his pocket when he was in the bathroom. He digs it out with trembling fingers, leaves Yixing empty beneath him. He holds the corner of the packet between his teeth while he pushes Yixing's sweatpants down his hips with both hands. Yixing leans further forward, the line of his back and neck graceful and yielding. 

He rolls the condom on, his cock twitches in his hand as he coats it with lube before he shuffles that bit forward, his body weight crowding Yixing. 

Yixing grips the edge of the desk, knuckles almost white and his own cock pressed between himself and the surface. Chanyeol pushes in slow at first, watches as Yixing's head stretches back towards him the way he stretches around his cock. Chanyeol wants to press his fingers against the span of his throat; then all at once gritting his teeth the moment they're pressed together. 

"Yi--xing Hyun--g," Chanyeol's voice is tight. 

The noise that rips from Yixing's throat is raw and so so content. Chanyeol nuzzles his nape with his nose. Presses kisses there. Punctuates each sweeter closed mouthed kiss with a hard push forward of his hips. 

The movement of his hips are graceless, forceful, nothing like the fluid roll of Yixing's, still matching his in intensity. Yixing would shower the warm toned skin of those lean hips with kisses if he had the time. 

Chanyeol's whines twist and break pliant in the thick air between them. He urges Yixing forward with his hips alone, grips Yixing's side with one hand and the curve of his hip with the other. Yixing's skin is sheened with sweat and the remnants of lube on Chanyeol's hands. 

Yixing's choking out his name, intertwining their fingers together when Chanyeol's hand goes far enough up his back for him to reach. 

Chanyeol digs the fingers of his other hand into Yixing's hip so hard he might bruise but Yixing only groans louder, both breathless and biting at the same time. He's gasping pieces of Chanyeol's name as his own cock, slick with precome, slides back and forth across the surface of the desk with each thrust. 

Chanyeol drags his teeth across the skin of Yixing's nape, one of his hands drifting down to circle around Yixing's cock. He pumps in time with each thrust. 

Yixing comes first, breathless and almost silent, but Chanyeol can feel him shaking underneath him, feel the dribble of come across his knuckles. He continues, stroking Yixing through it, kisses a covered shoulder blade, whimpers. "You're so good Hyung," both their shirts are damp. 

Chanyeol snaps his hips forward, just once more, then slows his thrusts to a crawl. Back and forth, the drag of the head of his cock past Yixing's rim is so apparent, Yixing's thighs are trembling. He sinks in once as deep as he can go and comes on a crackling rumble, thunder hidden behind dense clouds. 

He takes his time pulling out, runs his hands down Yixing's sides before he trails kisses down Yixing's nape to the small of his back to the small dimples over his ass. 

Chanyeol stands back up and turns Yixing back around so he can hold him close and kiss him deep. Yixing wraps his arms around Chanyeol's shoulders. The happiness in Yixing's eyes is so tangible Chanyeol's grinning in his kisses, the same joy reflected in his own eyes. 

Yixing laughs into his shoulder. "This is not what we came here for." he chides half-hearted. 

"But Hyung," Chanyeol's teeth shine, "you did like it didn't you?" the slightly smug expression makes Yixing knock their foreheads together. 

"I have to redo the verse--" 

"No I can make it work Hyung. Don't worry." Chanyeol cuts in, eyes focused on pulling off the condom and tying it. 

"We'll clean up first--"

"And then food--"

"We just ate--"

"So," Chanyeol pouts, "it really works up the appetite Hyung. It's important. Food then home?" he smiles. 

Yixing kisses the tip of his nose. "You're lucky you're my junior." 

It takes another full week of finagling with the song alone for Chanyeol to let Yixing hear it.

The bass is the one they'd established prior, but the moment Yixing's voice starts up through the speakers, he turns bright red. He doesn't make Chanyeol stop the track but he does however find sudden new interest in the surface of the desk and remembers cleaning the spot meticulously of his own come to make sure none of the equipment got damaged. 

His voice is exactly as he more or less remembers it sounding. Unfocused and broken.

"It adds a sort of dreamlike quality doesn't it Hyung?" Chanyeol chimes in despite Yixing's unimpressed expression. "--besides listen--" He grins as his portion comes on. 

In contrast to the "dreamy" quality of Yixing's vocals, Chanyeol's voice is sharp and precise, hitting each bass beat like a target. He raps about soft restraint and emancipation of it with a fiery tongue. Coffee eyes that light up in the dark and wandering hands. His voice jogs between implication and denotation, strong and thick. His own rapid-fire words trapped in the snare of a velvet body. 

Yixing's quick to notice the slick slip of neutral pronouns. The song is a flourish of deep bass and jittering drumlines that twist and distort with straight down synths. 

He nods along with it, clearly surprised. "It sounds good Chanyeol," Yixing admits easily, "it sounds really good." 

Chanyeol grins one of those grins that makes Yixing's gut float before he gives him a quick kiss. 

"You plan on posting this aren't you?" Yixing still narrows his eyes.

Chanyeol just kisses him again.


End file.
